A beverage dispenser is a device that dispenses carbonated soft drinks called fountain drinks. They may be found in restaurants, concession stands, and other locations such as convenience stores. A beverage dispenser combines flavored syrup or syrup concentrate and carbon dioxide with chilled water to make soft drinks. The syrup may be pumped from a special container called a bag-in-box (BIB).